


Taking Care

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter runs off after a fight, Tony is very concerned.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Still have more to upload, gonna do it slowly (hopefulllly) but here's a new one :D
> 
> Think this is my first fic written in response to an anti comment, not directed at me, but on a starker post :)
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/179788678091/starker-smut-taking-care))

After the battle, the kid had actually ditched them with barely any warning. Just some half assed message from KAREN to FRIDAY about homework.

Tony would normally let something like that slide, but he had seen Spider-Man take some hits during the fight. Enhanced healing or not, Tony wasn't going to let Peter run until he knew the kid was fine.

So, Tony took off after him. It was easy to catch up and soon, his swinging protégé was in his sights.

“Spider-Man,” Tony called through the coms, but Peter had shut down communications. This only worried Tony even more, as well as sparking a tiny bit of irritation.

He could easily override Peter's commands to KAREN and force the connection to open, but Tony didn't. Instead, he chose a different method of getting Peter's attention, a more hands on method.

Tony simply plucked the boy out of the air in mid-swing.

The smaller, slender body fit perfectly in his arms. Peter struggled for a moment, unaware that Tony had been following him but it stopped as soon as he saw the gleaming gold and red of Tony’s suit.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter's voice finally came through, “what are you doing?! I told you that I–”

“Yep, I heard, kiddo,” Tony acknowledged, “but if you had kept the lines open, you would have known that I had some concerns. I wasn't going to let you go until it's taken care of.”

The boy clung to him in defeat, his head tucked underneath Tony's chin. There was a nice little rooftop that looked like it would suit Tony's needs so he brought them there. 

He set the boy on his feet, allowing the nanotech armor to retreat back into its casing. When Tony turned to face his protégé, the teen had removed his mask. Blunt white teeth nibbled on the boy's bottom lip and for some reason, Peter wouldn't look Tony in the eye.

It reminded the older man so much of that one time when Peter was a wide-eyed 15 year old kid with bright eyes and a vicious, upset frown on his pretty face. Tony didn't want to take that tone with him, but he couldn't help falling into a similar state of mind as he stepped closer.

“What are your, um, concerns, sir?” Peter's eyes darted towards him for a split second before flitting away.

Tony lips twitched, pressed into a firm line as he tried to hide his worry.

He gently took hold of Peter's arm, trying to get the boy to look at him properly.

“You were hit a couple times,” Tony pointed out. “Of course, I'd be concerned.”

Tony wasn't very good at these touchy feeling things. He tried though, knowing that it was important to let Peter know of his concern. To his puzzlement, the statement seemed to only fluster Peter although the boy didn't immediately pull away.

“I'm okay…” Peter promised. His voice went all soft and quiet, as though embarrassed. “You know my spidey powers heal stuff like that so even if I was hurt– I'm sorry I ran away like that, I just…”

“Just…?” Tony questioned, pressing for more information.

Then Peter turned away and Tony's lost his grip, surprised by the action.

“I had an… inappropriate reaction,” Peter admitted quietly. Embarrassed.

Inappropriate…? Oh.

“You got a hard-on during the fight?” Tony asked in surprise, not because it was such a strange thing, but because he hadn't suspected that to be the reason, of all things.

“Oh, God,” Tony heard Peter mutter to himself. Poor kid, he was mortified over it. For some reason that only made Tony huff out a laugh.

He stepped closer, placing his hand on Peter's hunched shoulder.

“Look, there's nothing to be embarrassed,” Tony told him, “It happens, okay? Maybe not all the time, but the human body reacts to these things and it's perfectly natural–”

Under his hand, Tony felt Peter's shoulders go stiff with tension. Then he was blinking in surprise when Peter whirled back around, leaning into his space.

“It wasn't the battle, Mr. Stark,” Peter confessed, “It was… you.”

“Me?” Tony echoed. His mind whirled, taking that bit of admission and turning it, round and round in his mind like a puzzle piece that needed to find its place on the image 

It… made sense actually. Peter had always had a hero worship thing going on with Tony and Iron Man. Tony had known about it, how could he not? It had been so painfully obvious but it had lessened a great deal in the past few years.

Tony had assumed that his natural charm had awakened the boy to his undeniable flaws but… perhaps it had turned into something else.

“I can't help it,” Peter told him and oh, he was moving closer until their chests were pressed together. His hands pressed lightly against Tony's chest and his fingers barely brushed against the glowing blue of the reactor.

The fact that Tony didn't even flinch or feel uncomfortable with someone else's hands so close to his heart, to his reactor… It showed just how much he trusted the flustered teen.

Peter's fingers became tangled in the fabric of Tony's shirt, but the older man didn't notice. He was caught in Peter's large, impassioned gaze.

“You don't even know, Mr. Stark,” Peter spoke softly, “The nanotech… God, everyone has seen the way it just crawls all over your body. There's gifs of it and everything on Tumblr… and I just… Every time you use it, it drives me crazy so I'm always so distracted…”

Tony, thoroughly amused, arched a brow in question.

“Didn't know you were a technophile…” Tony murmured in response.

He brought his hands up to the boy's face and felt how warm Peter's cheeks were. A pink tongue darted out, wetting his dry lips.

“I'm… I'm not…” Peter stuttered. Then his eyes widened even more when he saw and felt the smooth metal of the nanotech flowing into place.

Tony directed the armor so that it partially formed around him. The armor circled his waist, gleaming silver, gold and red sprawling from the base of his reactor, flowing over his legs and knees. It crawled up his neck, covering the back of his head while leaving his face uncovered.

“Are you distracted now?” Tony murmured.

Being pressed so close together, he could see the way Peter's eyes darted to all that tech coming alive, the way his pupils expanded and ate up the brown of his eyes.

The kid was a liar. Well, maybe Tony was the true source of his distraction but the tech was certainly part of it too.

“Yeah…” Peter whispered. Then shyly, he pressed his hips against Tony's, showing the older man his predicament.

“Hmm…” Tony smirked. He slipped a hand down to between Peter's legs, cupping the growing erection there. “This is what you wanted to hide from me…?”

“I'm sorry…” Peter gasped, eyelashes fluttered as Tony move this hand, “I didn't want things to be… ah… weird…”

Tony didn't torture his poor boy. He rubbed the teen's growing erection, loving the way Peter cling to him, fingers tightening on his shoulders and curling over the bits of partially formed armor.

“Yeah… I get it, kid,” Tony told him softly. “But well… I did say I'd take care of you, didn't I…?”

Peter's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“I don't think that's exactly what you said…” the boy murmured but realizing that it could be taken the wrong way, Peter hastily added, “But I'd be grateful… so grateful, Mr. Stark…”

“Mhmm, thought so,” Tony smiled. It was cute that Peter still called him Mr. Stark. Perhaps, as they grew more intimate with one another, the boy would be able to call him by name.

“I'll take very good care of you…” Tony murmured before he started easing the boy back towards a wall. When he pressed Peter against the wall, the kid was still looking at him with disbelief but there was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. Peter's erection only grew, becoming firmer in Tony's hand.

There, in the dimly lit rooftop, Tony did as he suggested. He kept his eyes fixed on Peter's red face, loving the way the boy's pretty mouth dropped into a soft O of surprised when Tony sank down to his knees.

It was even better when Peter gasped, his cock springing out of his pants when Tony pulled them down. The older man would never forget the soft, high pitched whines his boy made. Nor would he forget the way Peter's hand scrabbled at the smooth metal of Tony's armor, trying to gain purchase so that he could fuck his cock into the older man's mouth.

Tony took him in, opening his mouth wide to let Peter's cock sink in. The teen wasn't terribly thick, but Peter's length wasn't something to laugh about. It was a good thing Tony had enough experience from the past.

He was able to swallow Peter's cock, taking in inch by inch, until his lips pressed against the boy's groin.

“Mr. S-Stark…” Peter groaned. His eyes were scrunched up in tiny slits, unwilling to miss even a second of watching his mentor's head bobbing up and down over his cock. “Your mouth…”

Tony hummed, riding out the sharp little jerk Peter's hips made when he felt the vibration.

“So hot… God…” Peter groaned.

“Hmm…” Tony encouraged. He cupped the boy's heavy balls in one hand, grinning at the sight of his gauntlet's red metal against Peter's soft skin.

Peter whimpered, trying in vain to keep from moaning. Tony suspected that if he hadn't been so eager for it, Peter would've collapsed on the ground already. Then Tony realized Peter was probably clinging to the walls, making use of what the spider bite gave him. The boy's legs trembled as they strained to keep him from collapsing.

It didn't take long after that. His boy must be terribly inexperienced, but Tony expected it really. He rode out Peter's thrusts, letting the younger boy really get into it. After a bit, Peter fell into a good rhythm, his pace steading out. Even then, there were times where his hips stuttered, moments where he'd choke on his moans, savoring the feeling of dick getting sucked.

And when the pace started to pick up, it only took Tony a bit of adjusting. He relaxed into the harsh thrusts, opening up his throat to let the boy in. He sloppily continued to such and lick Peter's cock as he fucked away.

By the time Peter shot his load down Tony's throat, the older man's lips felt numb from friction. It flooded into his mouth, accompanied by the loud groan that his protégé had given up trying to hide.

He dutifully swallowed it all though, wiping away the spit that had leaked down his chin.

Peter slumped down, eyes dazed, his spent cock softening between his legs.

When Tony crowded close, pressing their lips together, Peter only moaned into the kiss. He felt the boy slip his hand between their bodies and then it was Tony's turn to hiss when Peter rubbed against his aching cock.

“Mr. Stark..” Peter murmured. “You can't go home like this… all distracted…”

He turned those lust filled eyes on the older man and Tony didn't even try to fight it when Peter pushed him onto his back. His protégé straddled his hips, rubbing his exposed ass against Tony's groin.

“Let me return the favor…” Peter all but pleaded. “Let me… I want...”

This wasn't the place for it. This wasn't what Tony was intending when he caught his little spiderling.

But there, on that rooftop… Tony's only response was to thread his fingers into the boy's hair and to drag Peter down so that he could claim his lips in another hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated  
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
